Randomness in the Clone Wars
by Snips1212
Summary: This is the continued story of "The Clone Wars Chat Room" which I had to sadly delete. But I'm back and moving on! This is a story of randomness, drama, and weirdness... ENJOY! :D Chapter 6: Anakin and Obi-wan are stil babysitting Ahsoka's baby and it keeps getting more hectic every minute!
1. Raaaaandoooooom!

**I'm Back! This is about 8 months after the events of chapter 3 continuing The Clone Wars Chat Rooms. ****Other than that, everything is the same, except it is in story form now. And now doing the disclaimer, Plo Koon!**

**Plo: But-**

**Me: NO!**

**Plo: I-**

**Me: NO!**

**Plo: That's-**

**Me: No!**

**Plo: Why-**

**Me: RAWR!**

**Plo: ALRIGHT! Snips1212 does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or anything else mention in this story. **

**Me: But I wish I did :'( Anyway, Enjoy!**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC**

It was a time of craziness and randomness in the Clone Wars universe. Anakin was playing- no, competting with Obi-Wan in a chess game, Ahsoka and Lux were engaged AND having a baby, Padme and Satine were discussing Ahsoka's future baby and her future wedding, Kit was trying to walk on ice skates, Plo was trying to invent a banana lamp, Yoda was trying to create a way to rid the universe of chickens, and Mace was...sleeping. :/ So as I was saying, Anakin and Obi-Wan's competetion...

"You can't win, Anakin. I've been doing this for years!"

"You underestimate me, Master. I am secretly a PROFESIONAL! :P "

"Really now? Do you remember that ugly looking hamster you had? What was his name, Stan? No, Jeremy? No..."

"FUZZLES?! HE WAS _**NOT **_UGLY! HE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFULEST HAMSTER EVER!" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, nearly blowing him out of his chair.

"Yes 'Fuzzles'." Obi-Wan said, wipeing the spit of his face.

"Yeah, what about him? Did he come back!" Anakin asked, his eyes getting big a stary.

"No. Because he didn't run away. I sold him ...to a random guy on the street." Obi-Wan said dramaticly while smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!" Anakin said, crying like a baby.

"Check and mate. I win!" Obi-Wan said, moving the winning chess peice.

" You cheated!" Anakin protested

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

**"DID TOO!"**

**"DID NOT!"**

_**"DID NOT!"**_

_**"DID TOO!"**_

Before either man could say anything else, a moody, annoyed, angry, and pregnant padawan burst in through the door...with a frying pan.

**"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO FALL ASLEEP WITH AN UNBORN CHILD KICKING ME REPEATEDLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS?! NO, YOU DON'T, BECAUSE YOUR STUPID IDIOTS WHO CAN'T KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT! AND JUST- AAARRRRRRGGHHH!" **Ahsoka Tano screamed, hitting Obi-Wan in the head with the frying pan.

"OWW! YOU HIT ME! YOU SHALL PAY!" Obi-Wan proclaimed. He then proceded to grab a baseball bat and whack the 8 month old pregnant togruta out cold. Nice Obi, nice.

Just then Lux burst in the room and saw his fiance lying on the floor, unconsious.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Lux shouted.

"WHAT I HAD TO!" Obi-Wan retaliated.

Anakin was still trying to get over his stollen hamster.

"You monster! She was only having a mood swing! She's EIGHT months pregnant!" Lux said.

"She hit me with a frying pan!" Obi-Wan retorted.

Suddenly, Padme and Satine came in and saw everything.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Satine yelled at Obi-Wan

"SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE'S BEEN YELLING AT ME FOR 8 LONG MONTHS!" Obi-Wan argued.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!" Padme yelled at him.

"I HAD TO DEAL WITH IT TOO! BUT I DIDN'T HURT HER!" Lux yelled.

"WELL SHE TARGETS US, RIGHT ANAKIN?!" Obi-Wan yelled/asked him.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"He just knocked Ahsoka out with a Baseball bat!" Padme told him.

"WHAT!" Anakin said, and then started choking Obi-Wan homer simpson style.

It became so loud with all the arguing that no one could hear anything, AGAIN! Ahsoka woke up a few seconds later. She looked around and then she gasped.

"Guys!" Ahsoka said, but only Lux heard her.

"Hold on, darling." Lux said. He then took a HUGE breath and then yelled,

"QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!" Lux yelled so loud that the furniture flipped over and everyone's hair was blown back.

"Okay, now what was it that you were saying, darling?" Lux asked Ahsoka quietly.

"I think my water just broke!"

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**The End! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I have summer reading projects and it's taking up A LOT of my time! But I'm Back! So Yeah this is short and I left you guys at a clift hanger, I sorry. Forgive Me! I had a little bit of writer's block! :'( But I think I'll be able to get the next chapter up in the next 2 days. But feel free to leave some ideas. just no lemons or M rated things. Thanks and may the force be with you! :D**


	2. The Baby!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Like I said HUGE project and plus, I got sunburned BAD at the lake! But anyways, here to do the disclaimer, please welcome, Padme Amidala!**

**Padme: But it's too early in the morning!**

**Me: soooooooo?**

**Padme: ME WANT SLEEPY-BY!**

**Me: Well too bad!**

**Padme: I WANT A CHEESE BURGER!**

**Me: Pad-**

**Padme: CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER!**

**Me: Padme!**

**Padme: CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEESE BURGER, CHEE-**

**Me: PAAAAAAAAADMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Padme: WHAT!**

**Anakin: Ahsoka's about to have a baby, that's what!**

**Padme: Did you just snap at me? :(**

**Anakin: Um... I love you? :)**

**Padme: Grrrrrrrrr!**

**Anakin: meep! *runs for the hills***

**Me: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Padme: Snips1212 does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Family Guy, Burger King, or anything else mentioned in this story. Was I good?**

**Me: Fabulous, now on with the story! And don't forget to review!**

**Padme: :D**

**Anakin: o.O**

**Padme: :(**

**Anakin: *runs away again***

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C**

_" I think my water just broke!"_

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

" But you're not due for like... *starts counting* oh wait, yeah you are due today... WHAT DO WE DO!" Lux screamed in panic.

" I don't know! AHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed.

Sudennly, Kit, Plo, Yoda, Aayla, Shaak, and Riyo burst into the room, and panic flooded into the room. **( A/N: Read the following really fast.)**

Anakin fainted, Obi-Wan ran around the room screaming, Kit ran over Anakin with his ice skates, Yoda started trowing chickens at everyone, Plo finnaly invented his banana lamp and was shining it in everyone's face, Lux went crazy because he couldn't get close to Ahsoka with everyone in the way, Aayla was chasing Obi-wan so he could give her a piggy-back ride, and Riyo started jumping up and down on the couch.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" Shaak screamed, and the room became silent...exept for Ahsoka moaning in discomfort. She was on a hard metal floor after all.

" I know what to do! I've seen this before on tv!" Shaak said triumphantly.

"But this is real life!" Satine argued.

"Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnd?" Shaak retorted.

"You're not a professional! Why don't we just go get a doctor!" Padme asked her.

"Out of supplies, we are. Besides, gone to a party, the delivery doctors are." Yoda said, while he was trying to wake Anakin up by bashing him with a chicken.

"Maybe we should just go get some ice cream and think on it." Kit suggested.

"THERE'S NOT TIME! THIS BABY IS HAPPENING _NOW!_ AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OFF THIS FLOOR!" Ahsoka yelled, as everyone lifted her on to the couch.

"Okay! I need a bucket of water, a soft towel, gloves, chocolate milk, fries, and three waffles! GO! GO! GO!" Shaak screamed at them like they were in a boot camp.

"AHHHH!" Kit screamed as he crashed into Plo, drenching himself in the warm water.

"FLUFFY!" yelled the now fully awake Anakin Skywalker, who retrieved the towel.

"Take that! And that!" said Padme as she hit Satine with the gloves.

" *Singing in tune of Carol of the Bells* Ding, fries are done. Ding, fries are done. Ding, fries are done. Ding fries are done. I've gotta run. I've gotta run. I've gotta run. I've gotta run. I work at Burger King, making flaming whoppers, and wearing paper hats. Do you want an apple pie with that? Do you want an apple pie with that? Ding, fries are done. Ding, fires are done. Ding. friiies are dooone. Diiing, friiies arrrre dooooooooooone." Lux sang as he cooked the fries.

"Chocolate milk comes from brown cows. That's what my mommy says." Obi-wan said to himself.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! Love waffles, I do!" Yoda said, who was perched on the stove making waffles.

As soon as they were done, everyone gatthered around Ahsoka and Shaak with the supplies.

"AHHHHHH! It hurts so bad!" Ahsoka yelled as she held Lux's hand.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you have-"

"Riyo, this is a children's story!" Everyone interrupted her.

"I was gonna say 'two crazy teens in love.' !" Riyo told them.

"Ooooooohhhhh." They all said, followed by an akward silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ahsoka yelled breaking the silence.

"Okay, guys! It's happening! WATER!" Shaak yelled, as she was handed the water.

"GLOVES! *Snaps gloves dramaticly* Alright, what I do now?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Anakin yelled.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" She yelled back. "Alright, I'm gonna say 'one two three, push' over and over, because that's how it worked for the movies doctors!" Shaak explained to them.

"DOING WHAT THEY DO IN MOVIES ALMOST NEVER WORKS!" Ahsoka argued.

"That's the spirit! Okay, ready?" Shaak Asked Ahsoka.

"NO!" Ahsoka said.

"ONE TWO THREE, PUSH!" Shaak ordered.

"AHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed.

"ONE TWO THREE, PUSH!" Shaak ordered again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed even louder.

"ONE TWO THREE, PUSH!" Shaak ordered for the third time.

" AHHH OW OW OW ow ow ow ow ow ow ouch ouch ouch." Ahsoka said and a new cry filled the room. The cry of a new baby!

"I never thought this day would come!" Anakin said crying.

"They grow up so fast!" Obi-Wan and Plo said in union, also crying.

"I need my make-up bag!" Yoda said crying, who had mascara running down his cheeks.

Shaak examined the new born infant, after cleaning it up and then said, "It's a-"

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C**

**The end! I know, I know, another cliff hanger, but don't worry! This one's for you guys! Okay so, I'm gonna let you guys vote on whether the baby is a boy or a girl! Just tell me in a review! I've already got the names picked out, so just tell me Boy or Girl. You guys have until Wednesday afternoon. May the force be with you! :D**


	3. Lux's Singing addiction

**Heyyy! So, I have the results, and the winner won by a LONGSHOT! But don't worry! Ahsoka's next baby will be the opposite gender of this one, since you guys are so nice to me! And one person said twins, but I can't do that due to Anakin and Padme having twins in the future. I sorry :'( Anyways, here to the disclaimer, Lux Bonteri!**

**Lux: Awwwww! Why ya gotta be so mean!**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Lux: Someday, I'll be living in a big ol' city, and all your ever gonna be is mean.**

**Me: Um...**

**Lux: YEEEEAAAAH! SOMEDAY, I'LL BE BIG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME, AND ALL YOUR EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN.**

**Me: We really should be-**

**Lux: SOMEDAY, I'LL BE LIVING IN A-**

**Everyone: LUX! STOP SINGING TAYLOR SWIFT AND GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Lux: But-**

**Padme: DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU CHILD IS OR NOT! CAUSE WE ALL DO!**

**Lux: FINE! Snips1212 does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or anything else mentioned in this story! Now can I start singing again? :D**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Lux: :'( meanies!**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

_"It's a-"_

"It's a girl!" Shaak exclaimed as she wraped the baby in a soft white towel.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Everyone cheered.

"If you like Pinacoladas, getting caught inthe rain! If you don't like pinacoladas, then-"

"LUX!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Can I hold my baby?" Ahsoka asked holding her arms out.

"Yes...but only if you hand me a waffle!" Shaak told her.

"SHAAK!"

"I just helped deliver a baby! I'm very hungry! Here." She said smiling, and handed Ahsoka the small infant.

"Awwww! She's so cute!" Padme said while looking over Ahsoka's shoulder.

The infant woke up and smiled at her mother.

"And she has Ahsoka's smile." Padme added.

"She's perfect." Ahsoka and Lux said.

"Let me see her! Let me see her! Let me see her!" Anakin begged.

"Be careful!" Lux cautioned while handing him the baby.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anakin said, narrowing his eyes.

"No reason! Just be careful!" Lux defended.

"I Am!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"Stop it! I'm too exhausted to listen to the two of you argue like 5 year-olds!" Ahsoka said to the two arguing imbacoles.

"Yes, darling."

"Fiiiiiiiiine-ah!" Anakin said like a teenaged girl.

Anakin smiled while he held the baby human/torgruta girl. She had skin a little lighter than Ahsoka's, light brown hair, forest green eyes, and white facial markings similar to Ahsoka's, except there was a heart instead of a diamond. She was adorable! They passed the baby around until she reached Ahsoka again.

"Sooooooooooooooooo?" They all asked her.

"So what?" She asked them confused.

"SOOOOOOOOOO?!" They asked her again.

"SO WHAT!" She yelled at them.

"So, so what! I am a rockstar! I got my-" Lux started to sing.

"LUX!"

"I'm sorry! It's an addiction!" He yelled at them.

"SO, what are you two going to name this wittle cutie pie!" Anakin said looking at the baby.

"... o.O"

"What! She's adorable! WHY DOSEN"T ANYBODY LOVE ME?!" Anakin cried.

"We do love you, Ani!" PAdme reasured him, feeling like she was comforting a 9 year-old boy.

Ahsoka and Lux looked at eachother for a minute before smiling and then said "Abigail Camrie Bonteri."

"Woah! You guys just talked... IN YOUR MINDS! Are you two magic or something?!" Obi-Wan said facinated.

" *sighs* Obi," Satine said.

"Yeeeeeeeeees?" He said.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"Oh, so I'm an idiot after I bought you all those romance comidies AND watched them with you? Stupid woman." He said, mumbling the last part.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"EEEEEEEE!" Obi-wan screamed as he was chased down the temple hallway by a blonde maniac.

"Oooookaaaaay?" Ahsoka yawned.

"Alright you guys, let's give these three their space." Anakin said

"Awwwwwww! Like holding babies I do!" Yoda said.

"Yes Yoda, we know. that's why you have a bunch of kids with Yaddle." Anakin said irratated.

"WHAT! Spying on me, have you, hmmm!"

"NO! I watch th-"

" GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Yoda said whacking Anakin with a chicken yet again.

"Yoda!"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Yoda just ignored him.

"I-"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO-"

"YODA! YOU'RE WAKING UP THE BABY!" Lux yelled.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHHUUUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPP!" Ahsoka yelled. "I wanna go to sleep!" Ahsoka cried, pouting.

"EVERYBODY OUT! BEFORE WE WAKE THE BABY!" Anakin shouted as everyone left. "But not you!" He sadi pointing at Lux. "We have _MUCH_ to discuss."

" *gulps* ! Master Jedi, is that really neccasary?" Lux asked terrified.

"Yes. Very much so!" Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Okay, uh, well all I have to-um-say is- um...LOOK! A BUNNY FLAMINGO DANCING WITH A BAG OF CHEETOS!" Lux cried pointing outside the window.

"WHERE!" Anakin cried looking to where Lux pointed. Lux used this time to run out of the room and hide.

"Why that little-!" Anakin said running after him.

"Ugh! Boys! I will never understand them! Night, Abigail. I wuv chu! Yes I do!" Ahsoka said to her infant daughter, who gurgled back in response, And soon, the mother and daughter were fast asleep.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC**

**The End! Yeah It wasn't as funny as the other ones, but I have writer's block! So PLEASE send in some ideas! Thanks you guys! Love ya bunches! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! :)**


	4. Babysitting: Part One

**Hello all you people! Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait! Okay so, I got this idea from katierosefun and I thought it was AMAZING! So thank you katierosefun! You are sweet and awesome! :D. Okay, so I did come up with a few of my own ideas so this is probably the last chapters of baby stuff before we move on to new adventures. There will probably be more of them in the future though, so don't worry! Oh, and the wedding will probably be in the next two or three chapters ;) .Now, here to do the disclaimer, R2-D2!**

**R2: But it's so BORING!**

**Me: But it has to be done!**

**R2: But it's stupid and annoying and aggervating and weird and ugly!**

**Me: Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine! **

**R2: HEY!**

**Me: Coooooooommmmmmeeeeeee ooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn!**

**R2: Beep Boo Beep, Snips1212 does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pampers, Lord of the Rings, Family Guy, or anything else mentioned in this story. BOOOORRRING!**

**Me: How does Anakin and Ahsoka surrvive you?**

**R2: They can't here me talk.**

**Me: That's kinda creepy.**

**R2: I know ;)**

**Me: ...**

**R2: ...**

**Me: o.O... Okay, yeah. So here ya go.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

It was a happy time in the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka and Lux's baby, Abigail, had finally been born, Plo Koon had recently discovered his love for breaking pencil tips, Padme Amidala was getting a new hair stlye...AGAIN, Satine Kryze was at the carnival stealing teddy bears, Kit Fisto had become a kniting master, Mace Windu had decided to become a cheerleader, Aayla Secura was trying to train her new pug puppy, Shaak Ti was advertising her new tea called "Ti's Tea", Luminara Unduli was trying to find a way to destroy every carrot in the galaxy, Barriss Offee was out in th Temple Garden trying to master a cartwheel, and Yoda was cane shopping. As for Anakin and Obi-wan, they were sitting on the couch in Anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters, watching tv when the door bell rang...

"Now who could that be?" Obi-wan asked Anakin. "It's not the tooth fairy, is it? IS IT!"

"Relax, dude! You lost all your baby teeth remember?" Anakin reminded his old companion.

"Oh yes. I remember because you knocked all of my teeth out with a baseball!" Obi-wan said remebering the incident.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! You refused to talk in public for like a...month..." Anakin trailed off, seing his former master's glare.

"Yes. ... Well don't just sit there! Answer the door!" Obi-wan ordered the younger man.

"I AM GANDOLF, AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Anakin shouted.

"What?" Obi-wan asked confused.

"Nothing."

"Ooooookay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay! Go get the door!" Obi-wan ordered again.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Anakin yelled, as he opened the door to find Ahsoka and her family.

"Hey Skyguy." Ahsoka said to her mentor.

"Hey Snips. What brings you here?"

"Well, you see, me and Lux planned to go out to dinner, but our babysitter quit on us." Ahsoka explained to him.

"Because she bit her." Lux added while pointing to Ahsoka.

"I didn't mean to!" She complained.

" ...How do you bite someone 'accidently' ?" Anakin asked.

"I JUST DO, OKAY!" Ahsoka yellled at Anakin.

"Okay!" Anakin said, holding his hands up in defence.

"ANYWAY, we wanted to know if you and Obi-wan could babysit Abigail for us until say, 8:00?" Lux asked him.

"YES!" Came Obi-wan's voice from inside the room.

"Of course! We would love too!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Great! Okay well, here's everything that you'll need until we get back." Ahsoka told him, while handing him a bag the size of a baby elephant.

"What's in this thing?" Obi-wan said joining Anakin at the door, who was struggling to hold the enormous bag.

"Oh, you know, diapers, bottles, formula, toys, a rattle, a crib, a rockng chair, a teddy bear, her carseat, a pacifier, a comb, a baby tub, a rubber ducky, baby shampoo, tear-free soap, a wash rag, and a high chair." Ahsoka said smiling. Anakin and Obi-wan's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Okay well if you need us, we have our cell phones." Lux said.

"...Alrighty then. Bye!" Obi-wan said after recovering.

"Bye bye, Abigial!" Ahsoka said to her baby as she handed her to Anakin.

"Bye Snips! Have fun, but not too much fun! You guys already had one baby!" Anakin called after them, smirking.

"SKYGUY!" Ahsoka whined. As she got in her car and drove off waving. Anakin and Obi-wan waved back, before going into the room with a giggling Abigail.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too hard!" Anakin said. And, of course, Abigail started to cry as soon as he said that.

"Why did you have to say that!" Obi-wan complained as he reached for the bag.

"It wasn't _my _fault! She's the one who started crying like a baby!" Anakin said.

"That's because she _is _a baby!" Obi-wan said.

"Well, she started it!" Anakin yelled.

"Just see what she wants." Obi-wan sighed.

"Maybe she's hungry!" Anakin said. "Hand me one of those bottles, Obi-wan." Anakin said to his former master. Obi-wan handed him the bottle.

"Alright, what do babies eat?" Anakin asked himself.

"Well, I saw this poster at my doctor's office, and it said that 'Breast milk is better for babies.' Obi-wan told him. **( A/N: Yeah, there really is one at my doctor's office!) **

"NO! NO! NO! Obi-wan, we can't get breast milk!" Anakin said while blushing madly.

"Why not?" Obi-wan asked, not knowing where breast milk comes from or how to get it.

"Because this is my padawan's baby! And because, to get it you have to-" Anakin whispered the rest to Obi-wan.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Why didn't you say so!" Obi-wan yelled at him, himself now blushing madly too.

"Because _YOU _suggested it!" Anakin yelled back, as Abigail's crying and screaming increased.

"Well, what are we gonna feed her?" Obi-wan yelled over the LOUD screaming of the infant.

"Um... oh yeah, Ahsoka said that they gave us formula!" Anakin said with one of those cartoon light bulbs over his head.

"Like the kind scientist use!" Obi-wan said with facination.

"No, Obi-wan. No." Anakin sighed. "Baby formula."

"Baby scientist?" Obi-wan asked.

"No. Not that kind either!" Anakin said annoyed. "The kind of formula in powder that babies eat!"

"Paper in powder form! That's disgusting! How can they eat that stuff!" Obi-wan said.

"NO! IT'S A MILK SUBSTITUTE!" Anakin yelled.

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Obi-wan said.

" *groans* Here, you hold her and I'll make the milk." Anakin said giving Obi-wan the baby.

Anakin grabed the container of formula and ran into the kitchen. He took a pot out of the cabinet and turned on the stove. He then poured some formula powder and milk in the pot and put it on the stove.

"Okay, what else do I need to put in?" Anakin asked himself. "Well, I know that I like to drink water and blue Kool-Aid!" Anakin said as he added it in the pot. He stirred it up and then poured it into the bottle and put the top on. "Obi-wan, I got the milk!" Anakin called.

"Well hurry up! She's pulling on my beard!" Obi-wan said. Anakin walked and, indeed, the small child was yanking on Obi-wan beard like it was a pull string on a doll. Anakin stood there and watched with a smirk on his face.

"Don't just sit there! GIVE THE GIRL THE BOTTLE!" Obi-wan yelled.

"Alright. Alright" Anakin sassed the older man. He gave Obi-wan the bottle.

"Did you check to see if it was too hot?" Obi-wan asked.

"No." Anakin said simply.

"...Well, why ever not!" Obi-wan said. "Do you want to burn her mouth!"

"NO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!" Anakin gasped. "She's a half jedi! This is like, her training!"

"Anakin, she's 3 months old!" Obi-wan exclaimed.

"Well, you can never be too young to start!" He argued.

"Yes, you can! Abigail is living proof!"

"JUST FEED HER!"

"I'VE GOTTA TEST THE MILK FIRST!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"HOLD THE BABY!"

"OKAY!"

Obi-wan handed Anakin the crying infant and grabed the bottle. He then, slowly, ever so slowly, squeezed one drop on his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Obi-wan screamed, jumping all around the room. Anakin and Abigail watched in silnce as Obi-wan tried to cool off with every source of water in the apartment. He ended up grabing an ice pack and falling on his face in the middle of the living room.

"Ahhhh, so much better!" He said.

"Sooooo, is it to hot?" Anakin asked.

"...YES IT'S HOT!" Obi-wan yelled.

"Alright! I'll let it cool off." Anakin said. After about five minutes, he took the bottle out of the fridge and pulled the igh chair out of the enormous baby bag. He put the chair in the kitchen and placed Abigail in the chair.

"Okay Abi, drink your milk." Anakin said to her. She just sat there with her little head cocked to the side, listening to him talk to her.

"Abi?" Obi-wan questioned.

"It's my new nickname for her. You should get one for her too!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I'll get one later. Now, Abigail, drink you milk!" Obi-wan said to the infant. Abigail only smiled at him and giggled.

"Abigail Camrie Bonteri, you drink that milk this instant!" Anakin said sternly. Abigail smacked hid hand gently. Anakin smacked her back, just as gently. They kept smacking eachother, until they ended up in a cat fight.

"Anakin! She's a baby!" Obi-wan yelled at him.

"I don't care! She hit me first!" Anakin said back.

"Nevermind." Obi-wan sighed. "How do you get a baby to eat?"

"We could...put on a show!" Anakin said excitedly.

"A CIRCUS!" Obi-wan shouted.

Meanwhile, at the Courasant Hair Design Parlor, Padme Amidala was trying on every hair piece in sight.

"I want this one! No, this one! No, this one!" Padme keept saying as she tried on all the hair styles.

"Ma'm, could you _please_ just pick a style already." The annoyed store clerk said.

"But, I _have_ to find the _perfect _hair piece!" Padme told her.

"Then find it!" She yelled.

"I can't!" Padme wailed. "Don't you have anything else?"

"Well, we do have one other hair piece, but it is only for the one who is truly worthy." The clerk told her the ancient hair prophecy.

"Store clerk lady, I am the chosen one." Padme said with ancientness as glitter exploded behind her.

"Right this way." The store clerk led Padme to a door in the back made out of gold. It had hair bows tied around the hinges. "In there, You will find everything you need on your journey. Be careful, O Sacred One." The clerk said as she opened the door and walked away.

Padme was in awe of her sights. She stood before a moutain of combs and brushes, and at the top was the most beautiful hair piece of all time. Padme knew that she just had to have it. She grabed the pick axe from the table and started climbing and yodeling. "Yodel-e-oh-who! Yodel-e-o-who! YODEL-EY-WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sang and then she was st the top. "Well, that was fast." Padme said to herself. She then very carefully grabed the hair piece. She slid to the moutain a high speeds. "WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled. She then payed for the piece and went home.

Back with Anakin and Obi-Wan...

Anakin and Obi-wan had decided to put on a circus for Abigail. Obi-wan had a red nose, white face make-up, big shoes, and a yellow afro. Anakin had the same thing except he had a rainbow afro, polka-dots on his tunic, and green suspenders.

"Okay Anakin, we're gonna...ANAKIN!?" Obi-wan asked as he saw Anakin juggling a chain saw, three hamers, and Abigail in the air.

"Da da dada da da, Circus ,da da dada da da, Afro, circus, afro, circus, afro, polka-dot, polka-dot, polka-dot, afro!" Anakin yelled as he juggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Obi-wan screamed at him.

"What, this? She likes it!" Anakin said. Abigail was laughing at the fact that she was being spun around in the air.

"Anakin!"

"Alright! Alright!" Anakin yelled as he put everything down. Abigail smiled at Anakin and then picked up her bottle and started eating.

"YES!" Anakin and Obi-wan cheered. "We did it! We did it! Uh huh! Uh huh!"

Meanwhile, at the carnival, Satine had sucsessfully stolen every teddy bear in sight, for her collection, of course. She tied al 572 of them on to her speeder and was almost out of the parking lot when she heard,

"Hey, you! Where are you going with those teddy bears!" The policeman yelled.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Satine yelled as she drove off.

"After her!" The police yelled as they chased after her.

'Okay, now what do I do?' Satine thought and then got and idea.

"Where did she go?" One of the policeman asked.

"There! She's listing lazily to the left! Go left! Left!" The other one said.

"Man, this woman knows some manuvers!" Another one said.

Satine kept listing until she made a sharp turn at Jedi Temple Street, and ran into Obi-wan's quarters. He ws busy babysitting, so he wouldn't mind. She dropped the teddy bears on the couch and then plopped on Obi-wan's bed. It wasn't five minutes before she was fast asleep.

In Kit's quarters, Kit ws busy kniting in front of his pet turtle, named Mr. Bubbles.

"Almost got it...THERE!" Kit said. "My knited replica of the Iffle Tower!" Mr. Bubble just chewed on a piece of grass. "Wait...what's the Iffle Tower?" He asked himself.

At Anakin's quarters...

They were both still cheering when Obi-wan suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Master?" Anakin asked him.

"I smell something..." Obi-wan said.

They both slowly tuned to Abigail, who had a weird look on her face.

"UH-OH!"

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCC**

**The End! Soooooooo? What'd ya think? I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! Thank ya'll all for reading! Love ya bunches! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! ;)**


	5. Babysitting: Part 2

**Hello, and welcome to...RANDOMNESS IN THE CLONE WARS! Staring...well, there really is no star. But anyway, here is Babysitting: PART TWO! :D I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and guys, My friend Skyrela Tano won't be updating her stories anytime soon because she has to get a new keyboard. The "M" key popped off and it's hard for her to type without it. After the last chapter of The Angel Show, none of her stories will get updated. But don't worry, the keyboard people are coming to he rescue!... soon...maybe. Anyways, now, doing the disclaimer, Jar Jar Binks!**

**Jar Jar: But Mesa no like doing da disclaimer!**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

**Jar Jar: But WWWHHHHHHYYYY?**

**Me: I JUST DON'T OKAY! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jar Jar: BUT WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?**

**Me: Because if yosa don't, mesa gonna come over theresa and kick yosa gungan butt! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Jar Jar: AHH! Snips1212 nosa own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Paper towels, Care Bears, Full House, or anything else mentioned in thisa story. BYE BYE! *Gets on scooter and rides out of the room***

**Padme: JAR JAR! STAY OUT OF MY PEPERMENT COLLECTION!**

**Me: ? Okay, well on with the story...I guess?**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC**

_"UH-OH!"_

"Obi-wan, I believe this is a job for the Obster!" Anakin said holding his nose.

"I told you to stop calling me "Obster"! And no, I think this is a job for the "Hero with no fear"." Obi-wan said, suddenly having a clothes pin on his nose.

"But it's nasty!" Anakin complained.

"Well, DUH! We have to change her diaper to make it unnasty!" Obi-wan said like a teenaged girl.

"Well then why don't you do it!" Anakin sassed his former master.

"Because, I don't want to!" Obi-wan said. "Why don't you do it? You're her grandfather!"

"So? You're the great-uncle!" Anakin argued.

"You do it!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"IT'S YOUR PADAWAN'S BABY!"

"WELL, IT'S YOUR PADAWAN'S PADAWAN'S BABY!"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Abigail's screeching interupted their argument.

"No, no, no, baby! Don't cry!" Anakin said, taking her out of her high chair.

"Anakin, what if we change her, together?" Obi-wan sugessted.

"LIKE ON CARE BEARS!" Anakin shouted excitedly.

"...Yes. Like on 'Care Bobs'" Obi-wan said, staring at Anakin.

"CARE _BEARS!_" Anakin corrected him loudly.

"Okay!" Obi-wan said.

"Alright, go get the changing table out of Ahsoka's bag." Anakin ordered. Obi-wan brought it to him and they, gently, laid Abigail on it.

"Kay. On three, we'll take the diaper off. One...two...THREE!" Obi-wan yelled as they got the diaper off.

"AHHH! WHAT DO WE DO WITH IT!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

After ten minutes of running around in circles, Anakin finally threw the diaper out the window. Unfortunately, it landed on Mace Windu's bald head.

"SKYWEAVER!"

"It's _SKYWALKER, _you dumb butt!" Anakin yelled back.

"Anakin, we have more important matters to attend to, then yelling at bald people." Obi-wan said.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Anakin said, looking at Abigail.

"Um...I got it!" Obi-wan said, going into the kitchen and coming back with a roll of paper towels.

"Paper towels?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Well, they're 'SUPER ABSORBENT'!" Obi-wan said, reading the plastic cover.

"Ohhhhhh. Good idea!" Anakin complimented him.

"A-thank-ya!" Obi-wan thanked him.

"Okay, grab the baby, and...how do we make it stay on her bottom?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, just wrap all around her and tie it off." Obi-wan suggested.

Suddenly, the changing table started creaking. Anakin grabed Abigail just in time before it disappeared...

"PHEW! That was too close! What happened?" Anakin asked, trying to get Abigail to stop climbing on his head and pulling his hair.

"I don't know...hey, do you see that?" Obi-wan said, pointing to something behind the couch.

"Yeah...go see what it is." Anakin pushed Obi-wan towards the thing.

Obi-wan slowly walked towards the thing and poked it. It didn't move, so he poked it again.

"OW!" Aayla crawled out from behind the couch.

"Aayla?" Anakin and Obi-wan asked.

"Sorry, I got hungry and I saw that carmel table, so I ate it." Aayla addmitted.

"Aayla...that was a diaper changng station." Anakin said.

"...AAAAHHHHHHH!" Aayla screamed. She jumped out the window and ran into a clothing department and screamed "I ATE A DIAPER TABLE!"

"...okay? Let's get this diaper changed before she pulls all my hair out." Anakin said, still struggling to get Abigail of his head.

"Alright, hold her still." Obi-wan ordered.

Obi-wan unrolled the paper towel and started wraping it all around her bottom. She looked like she had on a mega diaper when he was finished.

"THERE!" Obi-wan exclaimed.

"She's beautiful." Anakin said, tearing up.

"Here you go, sweetie. Awwww, don't you look cute!" Obi-wan said, slipping on her pink and purple onezie. Abigail looked at Anakin with a look on her face as if to say, 'Are you two really that stupid?'

"Now what do we do?" Anakin asked. They two of them thought for a few minutes before coming up with the same idea.

"PLAY TIME!"

Meanwhile, in Mace Windu's quarters...

"2, 4, 6, 8, purple wigs are really great! 1, 3, 5, 9, I wish I could find my dime! YYAAAAAAAAYYY!" Mace said trying to do a handstand, but failed. He was in a yellow cheerleading dress and had a purple wig on.

"I WILL MASTER THE HANDSTAND!" Mace shouted as he attempted to do it again.

With Yoda...

"Excuse me, 100% wood, is this cane?" Yoda asked the OLD store worker.

"Wha?"

"100% wood, is this cane?" Yoda asked him again.

"What's that sonney?" He asked.

"Cane. Wood. Is?"

"...Wha?"

"IS THIS CANE WOODEN?" Yoda finally screamed.

"...yeah." The old man said.

"Okay." Yoda said as he paid for the cane and hobbled away saying "Why old humans have trouble hearing, I have no idea. 900 I am, and hear perfectly I can. Weird, humans are..."

Back with Anakin and Obi-wan..

"Abigail, lookie! A teddy bear." Anakin said holding a teddy above the infant.

Hear you go sweetie, get the Barbie." Obi-wan said handing her the doll.

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin gasped, grabing the doll. "Small parts!"

"You're right! I'm so sorry, Abigail! Do you forgive me?" Obi-wan asked, picking Abigail up. She poked his nose. "YAAAAY!" Obi-wan said, taking it as a sign of forgiveness.

"Obi-wan, do you realize how much danger Abigail is in! She could have been..._killed." _Anakin said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Obi-wan said, holding his hands over his ears.

"We gotta get her in a safer enviornment!" Anakin declared. "GRAB AS MANY PILLOWS AS YOU CAN FIND!"

"AYE AYE!"

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**The End! Sorry it was short, I can't really concentrate. But anyways, ReViEw! Bye! Love ya bunches, and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! :D**


	6. Babysitting: Part 3

**Well, here we are again...DUN DA DA DUUUUUUN! CHAPTER SIX! Babysitting: Part 3! The second to last chapter of the Babysitting series. *sniffs* And to TheWrongJedi, thank you for the idea! I'll probably use it sometime in this or the next chapter. I am SO sorry for the long wait. And since these are the last chapters of Babysitting, I'll do the disclaimer! *Does Superman stunt.***

**People of the Clone Wars: YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, we know you guys don't like doing the disclaimer.**

**People of the Clone Wars: NO DIP SHERLOCK!**

**Me: HEY! You know, I could let the reviewers of this story make you wear ballerina dresses and force you to cook bacon for our amusement! Don't sass me!**

**People of the Clone Wars: Okay! Sheesh!**

**Me: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, pillows, Gerber life Innsurance, carrots, pickles, Conan, or anything else mentioned in this story. But I do make sweet tea. *NO CARROTS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER.***

**People of the Clone Wars: YAY!**

**Me: Yay!**

**People of the Clone Wars: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Me: ...yay. Okay, enough waiting, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**People of the Clone Wars: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Me: ... you guys drink WAY t****o much coffee in the mornings...**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Obi-wan and Anakin had sucssesfully gotten every pillow that they could find, which was A LOT, and were in th middle of building a pillow fort for Abigail to play in...

"No! No! No! The oversized pillows are supposed to be on the BOTTOM! Not the top! Honestly, Jeffery!" Anakin said, talking to the man driving a dump truck.

"Sorry boss." Jeffery apologized.

"Alright, people! Let's get this fort underway!" Obi-wan said, coming into the room with Abigail, who was trying her best to crawl on Obi-wan's head.

"Need some help, Master?" Anakin laughed.

Obi-wan glared at him. "No! I am _very_ capable of handling a little baby! I delt with you, afterall." He smirked.

"HEY!"

Obi-wan smiled as Abigail got on top of his head and fell asleep.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone whispered.

"Hey! Get back to work, you scallywags!" Anakin whispered-yelled. **(A/N: Haha! My dad calls me and my brother scallywags! :D )**

"Okay! don't get your panties in a wad!" Stanley said.

"STANLEY!" Anakin gasped and covered Abigails ears. "Watch your mouth! Abigail could have heard you!"

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP BABYSITTING THAT BANANA OF A BABY!" Stanley shouted, waking Abigail up.

"STANLEY LOLO FLIUPEHTED!" Obi-wan yelled, whacking Stanley with a ladie's glove.

"I'M OUTTA THIS FLIPPING PLACE!" Stanley stomped out the room.

Abigail started to whimper.

"Uh-oh! No Abigail, Shhh, Shhhhhh. Calm down sweetie." Obi-wan whispered. Abigail smiled at him and yawned. She rubbed her little eyes and fell asleep again.

"Awwww! Hey Obi-wan?" Anakin asked.

"Yeeeeeeessss?"

"I like babies."

"I like muffins!"

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. He took Abigail from Obi-wan and laid her in the crib. He tucked her and kissed her forehead before returning to help Jeffery learn the differrence between left and right.

Obi-wan took Abigail to her crib. She woke up and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hey sweetie! Do you want a lullaby?"

Abigail's smile widened.

"Alrighty! let me get settled and I'll sing." Obi-wan sat down in the rocking chair and held Abigail in the crook of his arm as he started to sing.

"American cat, dancing on bananas! I gotta kitty mustache and I'm going to the bar tonight! The pickles went to the jar and fell asleep in the green water. I like cheeeeeeeese! So go to sleep little cutiiiiiiiie!" Obi-wan sang softly, and Abigail fell asleep. He placed her in the crib and went back to help Anakin with the fort.

Meanwhile, in Luminara's quarters...

"DIE CARROTS!" Luminara screamed, bashing an innocent carrot with a hammer. Poor carrot.

"Hmmmm, what could be used to the demise of all carrots?" Luminara asked herself. She thought about it. She thought about it again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, UNTIIIIIIILLL...

"I GOT IT!" Luminara shouted. She ran to the closet and pulled out a blender. She put the blender on the table. She lfted it up and BANG! She...smashed the carrots with the blender. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ACK- cough drops!"

In Aayla's quarters...

"Sit boy! Sit! Good boy! You're a good boy, yes you are, Phillip!" Aayla said, scratching her puppy's belly.

"Bark! Bark!" The puppy replied.

"What's that? You want a Phillip treat? Okay! Let me go get it for you!" Aayla said in a bubbley voice. She went ito the kitchen and got a box labled 'Phillip Treats: treats for dogs that are named Phillip.' She took one out and gave to Phillip, who chewed happily on it. Phillip stared at Aayla after he finished.

"What is it boy?" Aayla asked. She gasped. "THREE PURPLE DONKEYS ARE STUCK ON THE ICE CREAM TRUCK?! I'M COMING DONKEYS!" Aayla jumped out of the window.

Phillip cocked his head to the side in confusion, before going to his dog bed and falling asleep.

Back in Anakin's quarters...

"IT'S FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHED!" Obi-wan called to Anakin.

"Really?!" Anakin asked, bringing Abigail into the room.

Obi-wan nodded. He led them inside the enormous 15 feet tall pillow fort.

"Wooooooah! This is awesome!" Anakin said, jumping up and down.

"And baby proof!" Obi-wan added.

Abigail giggled and climbed on the pilow bed and started bouncing.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Anakin and Obi-wan said.

Abigail smiled, but then fell off the bed.

"ABIGAIL!" Anakin and Obi-wan screamed, rushing towards her.

Abigail hit the floor and started to cry.

"Oh, why didn't we think about the floors!" Anakin complained, rocking Abigail back and forth.

"I'll go get her pacifier and some ice." Obi-wan said, running into the kitchen and grabing an icepack and her pacifier.

"Obi-wan, I think we need to call the Gerber Life Insurance Agency." Anakin said thoughtfully, taking the pacifier and placing it in Abigail's mouth.

"Yes, I agree. We'll call them when we put Abigail down for a nap." Obi-wan agrred, holdng an icepack on her head.

Abigail soon stopped crying and yawned. Obi-wan smiled and put her int he crib, while Anakin called Gerber Life Insurance.

"Hello? Yes, I'm calling about getting insurance for my grandaughter."

Meanwhile, in the Room of a Thousand Foutains...

"Okay, I can do it. I can do it." Barriss said to herself as she attempted to do another cartwheel, but failed.

"Oh, drat!" Barriss complained. She stood up and sowly put her hands above her head, and kicked off. She landed in a handstand, and then toppled over, like a building.

"DARN IT!" She yelled in fustration. "This is IMPOSSIBLE! Forget it! I'm going for a walk!" Barriss screamed, walking away in a huff.

In the hallway near Shaak Ti's quarters...

"It's new! It's great! It's...brown! Get it while it's cold! Shaak Ti's Tea is the best tea in the universe!" Shaak said to the Jedi who passed by. Some looked at her as if she had grown a fourth Lekku. Others just kept walking. 'This is getting me no where!' Shaak thought misserably. Then she had an idea.

"EVERY CUP OF SHAAK TI'S TEA COMES WITH A FREE SLIP OF PAPER!" Shaak shouted.

"FREE PAPER?!" Everyone gathered around the table, shoving money in her face.

Shaak Ti just sat back and smiled.

Back in Anakin's quarters...

"Uh-huh. No, she not a full year of age yet. Okay. Yes. Oh, her mother? Sixteen. The father? Seventeen. She's a togruta/human. Okay, thank you!" Anakin hung up the phone. "They will call us back when they have the insurance set up." Anakin said to Obi-wan.

"Good. Hey, do you think Ahsoka and Lux will mind?" Obi-wan asked him, taking a seat on the couch.

"What? Psh, no! She'll probably thank us, or something!" Anakin assured him.

"That's a relief!" Obi-wan smiled. The phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, this is Anakin Skywalker. Okay, great! Yes, thank you so much!" Anakin hung up the phone. "Abigail now has insurance!" Anakin cheered.

Obi-wan grinned. "I'll go tell the little princess!" Obi-wan said excitedly. He went to the crib, and gasped. "ANAKIN!"

Anakin ran in. "What is is?!" He looked in the crib and gasped. "It's-"

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**The End! And a cliff hanger! And sorry, but I can't give ya any hints to this one. But don't worry! I'll try to have another update soon! ;) Love ya bunches and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! :D **

**Mace: Hey! That's my thing!**

**Me: No, it's mine! GO AWAY!**

**Mace: Mine!**

**Me: RAWR!**

**Mace: *runs away, screaming like a girl***

**Me: Yes that was very much necessary everyone. ;)**


End file.
